Shades of Kate
by Miss-Paparella
Summary: There aren't enough of these! Katie Bell and Oliver Wood: Their story. Romance, teenage issues, and lots of teasing. Be kind my friends, and I shall share my bubbles!
1. A New Year

**The use of the name Oliver Wood is used to differ the change in his personality. He does not have a split personality, more that I use 'Oliver' when he is being himself, sensitive, kind etc. 'Wood' is the public front, the Quidditch captain etc. Most people see 'Wood'. It is only Katie whom he opens up to as 'Oliver'.**

**Katie is very confused, what with her home life. As she started to come out of herself, she starts to be called 'Katie' in the writing, and the fact that Oliver calls her Katie is to show that it is him she is beginning to want to be herself with, the same as how she is seeing a truer side do him. In various places it ducks in between the two names, but that is because Katie is far more confident than Kate, but it is Katie that gets embarrassed, because it is Katie that fancies Oliver, she is letting her true personality shine out to him in small glimpses which it takes him a while to pick up on. **

Shade 1: Light Blue.

Kate looked in the mirror. Yep, same old her. Chocolate brown hair, in two plaits over her shoulders. Her fringe and the layered hair that wouldn't fit into her plaits hung down by the sides, all straight and out of place, her fringe getting in her eyes, she irritably flicked her head. Her eyes, blue, hidden behind oblong glasses, black, quite thick rims, made her look smart and intelligent, but of course she didn't wear them all the time. She had only got them in the summer, and was dreading returning to school, where all of her classmates would stare and laugh. In her attempt to get Oliver to notice her, this would work, but merely make him notice her as more of a total nerd. She twirled her wand in her hands, willow and unicorn hair, 12 inches, good for transfiguration. Which was conveniently her best subject.

'Come on Kate, do you want to be late?'

'Just coming Mum.'

Kate brushed her hair out of her eyes, scrutinised the reflection one last time before grabbing her bag and running out of her room, down the first few steps, sliding the banister the last way.

'Mum, did you get my broom?'

'In the car Kate.'

'Thanks!'

She slid in next to her younger sister. Lizzie grinned excitedly at her.

'Nice hair.'

Kate's hand went automatically up to her head. Lizzie laughed and leaned in to whisper mischievously to her older sister.

'You know, I hear Wood's been flying and training loads over the summer. So he's probably got reaaally fit and strong. Biiiig muscles…'

'Shuttup Lizzie! Don't you dare say anything at school, you hear me?!'

Lizzie merely grinned.

'Just saying-'

'Don't!'

Kate turned to the window, to stop her infuriating sister seeing the smile that had spread on her face. Oliver Wood was a year older than her. This was his last year. Like he'd look at her; frumpy, nerdy but still unintelligent, boring and dull, seventh year Kate. As if.

Lizzie was going into her forth year at Hogwarts, and was a cheeky girl to rival the Weasley twins. She infuriated the teachers (like she did her older sister) no end, but underneath they saw the charm and wit that made the girl so popular in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She possessed most of the intelligence that appeared to have skipped on Katie. She was taller than Kate, and had a faultless figure, as opposed to Kate, who was quite short, had a bit of extra weight from the summer, short stubby hair and short stubby legs and arms, and then a delicate face that didn't match the rest of her. Plus glasses. She was sooooo gonna get picked on this year.

Arriving at the station, Mrs Bell did her best to reign in her daughters, but both shot in different directions; Lizzie towards Lucy Farrand and Martin Coleman, Kate towards Angelina Johns and Alicia Spinnet.

'Alicia! Angelina! Hello?!'

'Kate! Wow you look so grown up in your glasses!'

'Shoot I forgot!'

'No don't take them off!'

'Why they make me look even worse!'

'No they don't, they're really fashionable!'

'For you! I bet you'd look great in them! Me?'

Kate pulled a face and the girls rolled her eyes.

'Come on girls you can chat on the train but at this rate you'll be riding on the roof, quick Kate they're closing the doors!'

The girls hopped onto the train, Mrs Bell passing Kate's bag through the window and then waving off the two girls and her daughters.

'If we find an empty compartment, I'll eat my glasses.'

Kate muttered as they edged along.

'Ha! I'll take that!'

Alicia said, giggling at the image it conjured in her head.

'You're so easily pleased, Alicia.'

'Hey Wood, know any spare compartments?'

'No Miss Johns, afraid I don't. Good summer?'

'Yes. No need for 'Miss Johns' crap, you know me well enough.'

'Fine, 'Ange'-'

'Not that well.'

Angelina retorted and Alicia and Kate sniggered, Kate turning red as his gaze flicked to them.

'What's this, Bell with glasses?'

'Leave it Wood.'

Kate said, ducking away from his hand that came to pull them off.

'Fine, fine. See you ladies at Quidditch practice tomorrow evening then.'

And at that he smiled arrogantly and retreated inside his compartment. Alicia was still smiling airily and Angelina was glaring. Kate, standing up slowly, adjusted her glasses and blinked, before following them further down.

They ended up sharing a compartment with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, which proved a bit of a squeeze. Kate came out of herself a bit, vowing to lose her extra weight as the boys teased her, and she left the train in a blush that hadn't left her through pretty much the whole ride.

Lying in bed that night, she set her alarm for five the next morning, and, knowing she'd regret it at five, drifted easily off to sleep.

**I've altered Katie a bit, obviously in the books her personality isn't so reclusive, but it helps the storyline to make her a bit of a tragic heroine. The story goes on to deal with Anorexia and Bulimia and I hope that's ok, and I am aware of the way I'm portraying it isn't accurate, but take it all with a pinch of salt. It does get more lighthearted as well. Katie has low self esteem and self image.**


	2. How NOT to control your bludgers!

_Thanks to my reviewers _otherrealmwriter, cinroc _and _CrazyNakedFeet, _I hope chapter 2 is good as well, I've had quite a few story alerts stuck on this one which is nice!_

otherrealmwriter: _I got inspired after reading an Oliver Wood pairing ages ago, so this is my atempt at one! Hope it continues to interest you! It shall be continuing a long while - I have many chapters on their way._

cinroc: _I'm sorry, I must've got confused - in Malory Towers there's a girl called Alicia Johns, that must've been where it came from (Alicia Spinnet, Johns, Angelina...blurble..) so I will scan through and change all my other chapters and make sure it's all right! Thanks for your praise - I felt I had quite a bit of scope with the girls to play with their personalities._

CrazyNakedFeet: _This is just how Katie sees herself - we'll get a look from Oliver's point of view in a while, which is a more realistic view of her. I've given Katie quite low self-esteem, which is why she deteriorates and works herself into the ground. It's a bit different to fics I've written before, and with the anorexia I'm a bit out of my depth, so I hope it's ok._

2.

As sure as it was their first day back, the alarm went off at five, and Katie almost dragged herself out of bed.

Seeing as she was first to use a shower, they were still quite cold, and she dragged on some muggle clothes before taking her broom down to the Quidditch pitch.

She took off, feeling the cold air whipping through her clothes, she spent the next two hours going over the chaser moves she had perfected over the summer, and then practising the one she had been trying to learn, but had so far managed to fall off every time. It was a weave followed by a spin to hit the Quaffle bowled by someone else. The trick was to hit it at an angle into a post the keeper was most likely not guarding. It also proved harder when only having one person out there. That being her.

She appeared in the dormitories thoroughly exhausted but exhilarated, feeling sure that only a little longer of these intensive self training sessions would lose the weight she had.

Running up the stairs to Gryffindor tower she stopped in front of the portrait, only for it to open straight into her face, she jerked back and her glasses were sent skidding across the floor, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and blinked as a pain spread up to her eyes and across her cheeks. Her eyes clouded over, partly as the tears welled up and partly due to the absence of her glasses which she was beginning to rely on.

'Ow!'

'Sorry, are you ok?'

A male voice, familiar, her head felt faint and she grabbed onto the frame of the painting for support. Kate's head was spinning now, she staggered backwards, her other hand going to her head, she felt blood trickling down her face and her nose was stinging.

'I can't stay open all day you know.'

The pompous voice of the fat lady spoke out of apparent thin air, Kate couldn't work out where.

'Yeah, right, sorry, let's go inside.'

The voice again, coming from just beside her, a hand was on her elbow and one hand holding hers, a huge hand completely engulfing hers. They led her through the portrait hole, but Katie turned back.

'My glasses-'

'I got 'em here. There, sit down.'

She sat on a sofa which meant she was sat in front of the fire in the common room. Her glasses were put lightly into her hands.

'I'm…er, really sorry about that.'

There was a mutter and the cut on her nose was dry and healed over. The mark was still there, and her skin was tender as she put her glasses back on. The world swam into view and she turned to face the person sat next to her – a much humbled Oliver Wood. The surprise must have shown in her face (shock more like) and she couldn't speak.

'I was watching you play. You've got it right, you just need some help because it's hard bowling for yourself…'

Katie looked at him, her hand going up to sweep a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

'If you want, I could…help you practice sometime…….If you want.'

Her eyes narrowed, scared of being made a fool of. Oliver Wood rarely got shy. Why was he being so…uncharacteristic?

'Thanks, that would be really….great, thanks.'

Katie reprimanded herself for not saying something better. Oliver nodded and she smiled without actually smiling. He stood up, gradually regaining his usual confidence- or arrogance, depending on how you looked at it.

'I'll see you at Quidditch practice this evening then…'

Katie nodded, smiling more genuinely at him.

'Yeah, sure, I guess…yeah.'

Wood hovered on one leg as though wanting to say something before he left, he looked around the room before raising his eyebrows at her and leaving the common room. Kate sighed and put her head in her hands, forgetting the tender state of her nose, feeling a shoot of pain go through her face.

She didn't see him all day, something she was quite glad of, after the awkwardness of the morning…well; she didn't really want to talk about it. She concentrated hard in her lessons, determined not to get behind like she had the year before. She tried to understand but it was all somewhat vague, and she realised it wasn't the teachers, it was her mind replaying the morning, and how much else she should have said.

After dinner she got into her Quidditch robes – she never changed in the changing rooms, she hated her body and she didn't need everyone else knowing how much weight she had put on.

Meeting the other girls in the common room they all made their way down to the entrance hall, where they crossed paths with Oliver and the twins, and the small group of them all walked down together. Kate felt frozen next to Oliver, she kept her head down and walked a bit too quickly. Someone put their hand on her arm and slowed her down.

'Slow down Katie it's not a race!'

Kate turned, no one called her Katie anymore. Angelina and Alicia knew they only had to call her it to annoy her, she felt like a small child when they called her it. But from Oliver's lips it sounded sweet and feminine. Alicia raised her eyebrows subtly to Angelina and the two girls watched Katie's blushing face and grinned serenely.

Down on the pitch, Wood was all business.

'Ok, three laps of the pitch first for warm ups.'

Kate took off as soon as he finished the word 'pitch', and the others were soon to follow, the girls caught up with her in flight, one either side, and Kate panicked, dropping suddenly and then speeding up.

'Honestly Kate we just wanna talk!'

Katie slowed down and Angelina sighed.

'That's better. Now-'

'Katie!'

The girls said together, and an embarrassed smile crept onto Kate's face, it was all they needed, and the two girls shrieked with laughter, Kate giggling at her own shy way.

'Hey, Angelina, Alicia, Kate, this isn't a sleepover you know!'

Wood yelled from the ground, and, blushing intensely, Kate slowed out of the middle and sped up, flying over her friend's heads, concentrating severely on the end of her broomstick and flying.

_She flies so gracefully,_ Oliver thought as she swerved around the goalposts. She was light and swift on her broom, she didn't carry much weight, she had a slender figure, small breasts and delicate features and freckles across her nose that he had only noticed this morning. Her brown hair was always tied back, but Oliver felt sure it was wavy, and he wished she'd wear it down more, or even at all. She had barely any confidence, and he didn't know why, but she never rated herself very high, her self esteem was rock bottom, and there was nothing her friends could do about it, and god knows they'd tried.

In her first year she had been a bubbly and chatty Katie, always in the centre of the joke, she had been the Weasley's sidekick. But then in her third year, everything changed, and Katie Bell grew up very fast. He had always noticed her, and when she grew up she was different, she wasn't the carefree Katie he had known. She was Kate, strict and aloof. He had tried to stay out of her way, but somewhere in her she was still Katie. And that morning had proved that.

Kate landed a little before the rest, somewhat close to Oliver; he jumped as she called his name. A small smile crept onto her face which she tried to hide, but he saw it, it made him smile, but the moment was broken as the rest of the team landed around them.

Wood tried to talk them through a new move, it was a dodge, bludger dodging.

'Once you guys think you've got it, I've got some spare bludgers so we can all practice it.'

'Oh great, we can _all_ get beaten to a pulp!'

Fred muttered and George sniggered, Kate hid her smile.

Oliver blew his whistle and Alicia nearly fell off her broom.

'Bloody hell Wood you nearly gave me a heart attack!'

'Nearly!'

Wood said, grinning and winking at her. She stuck out her tongue but smiled all the same.

'Ok, I'll just get the bludgers, I'll blow the whistle when they're free.'

He retreated down to the ground, and the rest rolled their eyes. Kate looked round.

'Why have I got a really bad feeling about this…'

A whistle blast sent Alicia flying, she managed to make it into a dive, and then a bludger spotted her, Fred and George were laughing until a bludger soared between them and they split up, swearing. Katie flew up, and then down as Wood joined the air and a bludger picked him up. Katie looked around for her bludger, heard a yell and rolled, the bludger swung through the patch of air where her head had been.

'Watch it Bell!'

Katie rolled her eyes at Wood's use of her last name, and she proceeded to do dodge flying until the bludger caught on to her techniques and began to follow her with more ease. She dipped and soared, flying in a loop backwards and then flying as fast as she could into the ground, pulling out only at the last minute, there was a dull thud as her bludger embedded it in the ground. She rose up and was still, until something hit her in the middle back with such force that flew off her broom and landed next to her bludger, winded and gasping for air.

The team landed round her, and Wood cleared them out of the way.

'Give her some space guys.'

They moved obligingly back, and then in even further. Oliver knelt next to her.

'Katie, don't panic just breathe deeply if you can.'

Katie wasn't having any problem breathing in, the breath wasn't coming out again, all she could do was keep drawing more breath in, until finally, she managed to sigh and she could breathe normally.

'Are you ok?'

Oliver looked straight into her eyes and Katie relaxed her head, slumping back to the grass, closing her eyes. Oliver looked back at the group before lifting her head up with his hand.

'Kate, are you there? Can you hear me?'

Her eyes snapped open.

'You control your _bloody_ bludger next time Oliver!'

Oliver grinned guiltily.

'Sorry.'

She smiled honestly back.

'No problem. Can I get up now?'

Oliver started.

'Oh, yeah sure, sorry.'

He helped her up and as she stood up she found herself very much in his personal space. Her head dropped and she stepped back.

'Sorry.'

She muttered and he smiled awkwardly.

'Back in the air everyone!'

Oliver said, turning to pick up Kate's broom. Alicia and Angelina looked significantly at her and Kate rolled her eyes, accepting her broom from Oliver, who was also embarrassed. He doesn't _get_ embarrassed, Kate thought, but she pushed it from her mind.

_Well, what do we think? A little more of a general view, less through Katie's eyes. Moving forward again next, I can't wait to update but I want to know what y'all think first, so the quicker you let me know, the sooner I can sort it for you, yes?! Pleeease!_

xx


	3. To and Fro

**As usual, my thanks to my reviewers, **otherrealmwriter **(glad you liked it)**, cinroc **(you find out about her 'past' next chapter)**, Emerald Puppy **(Thanks for your compliments)** **and ** Imaginative Reality **(wow, thanks! I try :D)**

**Here we have a little more Oliver/Katie (well, who else really!) flirting for you to enjoy, and there's a proper corker of a chapter to come just as soon as I get some reviews! Enjoy, hope it's good fun!**

3. To and Fro

Back in the changing rooms, Kate ran to the toilets and the others grinned a little until they heard retching noises; Angelina, Alicia and Wood ran to the bathroom door.

'Kate, you ok?'

'Fine.'

They heard her throw up again.

'No you're not.'

'Thanks for that Captain Obvious.'

Kate shot back to Oliver, who stood a little wrong-footed.

'Just leave it, I'll meet you guys up at the castle, ok?'

'We'll wait.'

'Whatever.'

She came out a little later, shaking her head at the beginnings of questions from the others. She didn't want to tell them that this was her new plan. She knew that morning flying would never lose all her weight, so she was going for drastic measures. She knew they weren't a good idea, but she wasn't going to do it for very long, just to lose her extra weight.

The next morning, Kate pushed her food around her plate a bit before claiming she wasn't hungry, and left the table, after sitting there less than five minutes. Angelina and Alicia exchanged glances but said nothing.

At lunchtime, she just stared at the food. It truly repulsed her, the sight of it, and she made an excuse about late homework to finish, and ran from the hall, where she just made it to the girls bathroom before she threw up.

She didn't turn up for dinner.

The following morning, she grabbed a bit of toast, taking a bite of it she went back to the common room, where she spat out the bite and threw the toast out of the window.

At lunch, she hid her food underneath pieces of salad, and nibbled on a breadstick.

At tea, she was deliberately late. She ate two potatoes. Angelina frowned in the dormitories as Kate came out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth on some tissue.

'Kate, what are you doing?'

She said sharply.

'What do you mean?'

Kate said, tiredly, getting into bed, setting her alarm for five o'clock.

'You're not eating properly. This has been going on for weeks, you can't keep it up!'

Kate let her head rest on her pillow, heavy with exhaustion.

'Kate? Kate, are you listening to me?'

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Alicia glare at Angelina and shake her head. Angelina sighed and got into bed, and a few minutes later the lights went out.

The next day, Kate was up really early, she was training with Wood. He was meeting her on the pitch at 6:00, because he knew she was an early riser. She decided to go down and warm up first, time was weight loss. She ran down the stairs, but paused at the bottom to catch her breath – she got tired more easily now. Down in the grounds she flew to the pitch and began to circle high above the goal hoops. She saw a tiny dot making it's way down to the pitch and checked the time – 5:15. She dived, reaching the ground quickly, she pulled the end of the broom up and hopped off, leaning against the stands as Wood walked in.

'You're early.'

He said, grinning at her, and she felt a shiver go through her whole body, she couldn't help smiling back.

'So are you. I normally come down this time.'

'Sure you do.'

She gave him a look.

'You don't. I haven't seen you.'

'That's because I don't just train on the pitch.'

'Ooh get you.'

'Yep.'

'Oh very smart.'

'You know you love it.'

'Whatever makes you happy.'

'Fair play.'

'I always do.'

'No you don't.'

'Try me.'

'Maybe I will.'

'All talk no action.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Only if you've got the balls to accept…'

'Are you questioning my-'

'Woah! Ok, so I took it too far!'

'Is this you admitting I'm right then?'

'Not on your life!'

'Shall we fly?'

The question took her completely off guard, and Oliver flew over her head, grinning at her. She cursed, and took off after him.

She had taken him by surprise with her quick replies, he hadn't thought her so outgoing. But then again he hadn't really understood why he had decided to come down so early. He knew she would be there, she always was.

Chasing after him, she fell back, and he turned round to face her.

'Falling behind?'

'My ways are more tactical than just 'go fast'. Apologies.'

'No no, I would love to beat you some other way-'

'Shame you won't.'

'You reckon?'

She paused, grinning, and said, in a softer voice.

'I _know._'

And before she could see his reaction she shot by him, smiling serenely. He wheeled around and shot towards her, his broom was faster and better than hers, it didn't take him long to catch up with her.

'This seems to fall under 'go fast', you know.'

'Not for much longer.'

Katie swerved upwards, looping backwards, Oliver slowed and she overtook him upside down, before swinging up the right way, he had to admit, she had skill.

'Fine! FINE! You win!'

She turned and came towards him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that…'

'You win!'

'I thought so.'

She grinned at him and he shook his head, his hair – which had grown longer, she now noticed, hiding his eyes, and his head bowed to hide the grin she put on his face.

**Well, what do we think? Read and review my lovelies, and there shall be bubbles for all! xx**


	4. Explanations, revelations, and

**A/N ok, since you're all lovely little house elves and reviewed with lots of lovely little reviews, I feel obliged to give you this lovely little chapter (everything is lovely and little today...don't ask). I like it, just because it's cute I think. So there's a little more advance...well, quite a bit really. Let me know what you think, and thanks to my reviewers - **The Lime-Wielding Ninja **(Bubbles for you :D), **Imaginative Reality **(glad you want to keep reading! bubbles) and **IzzyDelacour **(you irritating little...hehe! I hadn't realised that, and yes, I was aware I messed up Angelina's surname. Call it artistic license ok? Katie's in her 6th year. Sorry everyone! Eve: I'm going to kill you! Thanks for reviewing, here gives bubbles)**

**Read and review my angels :D**

4. Explanations, revelations, and a maybe just a little kiss.

That evening, Kate sat doing her homework, but she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her vision wasn't very good, even with her glasses she was finding it hard to focus, and her homework just wasn't getting done.

'Kate, could I talk to you a moment?'

Katie looked up, and saw the strangely solemn face of Oliver Wood looking down at her.

'Um, yeah sure I guess.'

They walked a little way away from the main body of people, Kate stood against the wall, supporting herself, she felt a little dizzy from standing up too quickly, she guessed.

'I'm worried. For you.'

Kate looked blankly at him.

'Your health. You haven't been eating, and you've thrown up anything you have. We've noticed, we've all noticed, and we can't stand by and watch you do this to yourself.' His voice softened, and he looked into her eyes, bringing her face up to his. 'We care about you too much.'

Her eyes began to fill with tears and she wobbled where she stood.

'I….I can't. I just, I just can't! You don't understand, none of you do!'

'We could if you would just tell us!'

'But you still wouldn't!'

'How do you know if you won't tell us!'

'Because that's just who you are!'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!'

Katie looked up at him, fear in her eyes at his outburst, and she pushed past him, tears falling now, she ran out of the common room, and a few minutes later out of the castle, into the rain.

Oliver looked over to Alicia and Angelina, feeling lost and way out of his depth.

'You did the right thing Wood.'

He nodded.

'I just wonder if I made it worse.'

'Go to her.'

Angelina said, and looking from her to Oliver, Alicia nodded. 'Trust me, she'll listen to you.'

Katie ran into the rain. It was cool and refreshing on her skin. She had left her cloak behind, her loose black school trousers were clinging to her legs, her shirt was starting to stick to her skin, the material going transparent, clinging to her slender frame. Her hair ribbon was whipped out from her hair as she turned and crawled under a bush to shelter, the freely running tears mingling with the rain that lay on her cheeks, and her frail frame shuddered with neglect. She felt truly alone.

Oliver ran into the rain, his cloak swirling around him, he wasn't bothering to use it properly, his shirt neck was open and the rain was trickling down his chest, his shirt clinging to his body, his trousers absorbing the water from the grass and the air. He squinted into the grounds but the rain obscured his vision, he could only see the sheets of rain. But Katie, his Katie was out here somewhere, and he wasn't leaving her. He went in the direction he thought she had run, and as he walked, trees and bushes loomed as solid shapes out of the rain, his hair was pressed flat against his head now, and every so often he shook it out of his eyes, shaking water droplets from his head.

Katie could see something moving out there, and she didn't know who it was but she huddled her legs up to her chest and shrank away, but they moved closer.

Oliver looked underneath the trees and the bushes, but could see no sign of movement. It was impossible to listen for movement like the rustles of leaves or breathing over the noise of the rain.

Katie looked out, under the leaves, through the branches, and the person was closer. They caught sight of where she was hiding and came closer still.

Oliver came closer to the next bush, and he swept the leaves and branches aside.

'Katie.'

He breathed, and a face looked up to him. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was mingled with droplets of rain and tears. He crawled under to sit beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, he just knew what he wanted to do. She moved gladly into his arms and he held her, fresh tears falling, and he wrapped his cloak around her as she shivered, she shared his warmth, her arms slipping beneath his cloak.

'Talk to me.'

He said, and she looked up at him.

'I…I guess I just felt better when I did it. I always felt fat and this was my way of-'

'Katie you're not fat-'

'Don't argue with me Wood.'

'Sorry. Go on.'

He had picked up on the use of his last name, and he realised now was not the time.

'In the third year my father…he left us. And then my brother got really bad. He's not living with us anymore. I haven't seen him in….such a long time.' She stifled more tears and continued. 'I just, I felt like I had to be strong, our whole family was falling apart, my mum couldn't cope, my little sister didn't understand, my older brother went completely off the road. So, I had to grow up.'

Oliver put a hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

'So young, you grew up so fast.'

She nodded and he held her closely once more.

'I guess this was a way of controlling how I felt. It made me feel better, for once I felt like I was in control of my life. I could depend on myself. I'd always depended on other people and they'd let me down.' She looked at him. 'They'd always let me down.'

He nodded.

'But what about Alicia? Angelina? They won't let you down. They'll always be there for you. But they can't be your friends if you won't let them.' She nodded. Finally, someone was getting through to her. 'And how is anyone supposed to help you if you won't-' He got quieter, she moved in to him to hear the rest of the sentence. 'let anyone in.'

She looked up at his face, visually caressing his features, drawing lines round them with her eyes. She looked at his eyes, so incredible, and then his lips.

Oliver knew what he wanted to do, and once more, he did it. He caught up her lips in a small kiss, which she soon continued, and he enclosed her lips in his. Katie was almost lying in his lap, so she put her right hand across him up to her other side of his face, she was held up by her legs, stretched out to her side, quite close to her body. She curled her legs round to her front and Oliver pushed her down. She locked her fingers behind his neck and one of his hands worked beneath her to hold her back, his other on her hip. They were covered by his cloak, inside a tent which was heating up from their bodies so close, they were lying together now, Oliver wasn't on top of her but he was next to her, leaning over her.

It took her by surprise when his tongue came into her mouth; no one had ever kissed her before and no one had ever expressed this kind of passion for her. She followed his lead, working her tongue around his mouth, and his grip on her became more intense, her body was pressed into the ground but she didn't care.

With a small kiss he drew away, but he stayed close to her, she could hear, feel his breath, and he the same. Her eyes scanned his face, searching for meaning, and he did the same for her. He took his hand off of her waist to brush a few stray hairs out of her eyes, and took her glasses off delicately, kissing the bridge of her nose; she closed her eyes and almost gasped at his touch. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. He looked outside, 'We can either run through the rain, or' He looked back at her with a small smile. 'We can stay here, wait it out.'

She copied his smile, and closed the gap in between them, biting her lip. She kissed him lightly on the lips and as she moved away he nuzzled her face. She kissed his top lip and he pushed her head lightly up and then kissed her again. She couldn't believe what was happening, and how wonderful everything was, being this close to him, laying beneath the leaves, with the sound of the rain outside, their damp clothes pressed against their bodies but they didn't even care.

Oliver paused, looking at her face. Without her glasses he could see the pale freckles across the bridge of her nose and dusting the tops of her cheeks. Her soft blue eyes, light in colour with flecks of silver and brown, and her dark lashes framing her eyes against her soft warm skin. Her hair, still very wet, spread out on the ground, was wavy and a darker brown than usual, her fringe was swept to either side, out of her eyes.

He kissed her lightly once more, slowly, letting it linger, teasing her out until she kissed him fully and, smiling, he joined in, slipping his tongue into her mouth once more, where she twirled hers with his, one of her hands went up to his hair, she twisted the very ends of it around her fingers, and it made him like her even more, her other hand pressed open against his back.

Oliver kissed her and they came apart, both looking out under the dripping leaves to the dark sky outside, cloudless and soggy. The rain had stopped.

Katie couldn't hide her disappointment. Her head dropped back down to the floor. Oliver looked back at her, and she looked away to stop herself just smiling, she bit her bottom lip but the smile still came, and he nuzzled her neck.

'What time is it?'

She asked.

He worked his way round to her face.

'I would say…about…nine o'clock.'

He kissed her in one small sweet kiss and she laughed lightly. Oliver sat up more and checked his watch. 'Yeah, quarter past.' He looked at her. 'We should go back; we shouldn't be out as it is.'

She nodded and he crawled out from under the bush, and then turned to help her out. Before they could go anywhere he took her in his arms and kissed her once more in the moonlight, and she succumbed to his charm and allowed him to take complete control.

Breaking away, he took her hand securely in his, then, seeing her shiver, he remembered their soaking wet, now just damp clothes, and he put his arm round her, pulling her close, wrapping his cloak around her, and she rested her head against his chest as they walked up through the wet grass up the slopes to the castle.

They got all the way up to Gryffindor tower without meeting a soul.

'Killyus Coconut.'

The fat lady nodded her head to them both, Oliver winked at her and she smiled.

'I think I've got a rival.'

Katie said quietly, giggling. Oliver grinned and hugged her close.

'She'll just have to put up with seeing us together, because I hope to be seeing a lot more of you, Katie Bell.'

He turned to her before they reached the main hubbub of the common room.

'Do you want to go out with me sometime?'

Katie smiled shyly.

'Yes I would.'

Oliver leaned in.

'Then come here and kiss me.'

And gladly, she obliged.

On this note, of course, people in the common room noticed. They were greeted by more than several whoops – the loudest of them from the Weasley Twins of course, and Katie giggled and blushed and Oliver just laughed, taking her hand and walking inside.

It wasn't a complete turn around for Katie to begin with. There was never any chance that it could have been, problems aren't just solved. But little by little, she began to eat again, and get up at a more 'human hour', as Alicia said. Her friends stuck by her, and however much she yelled at them when they slipped her a sleeping potion that one time, and the time they took her to Madam Pomfrey, and the time...well, it was for her own good.

**What do we think? I didn't want to spend too much on Katie's recooperating (how do you spell _that?!_),** **and so the next chappie will be quite fluffy I expect, I just wanna get through the rest now cause I have alovely little thing for Christmas (in the story) that I've written. Anyhoo...**


	5. Yet more uncontrollable bludgers

**Many bubbles, thanks, and cookies to:**

Flanclanman:** Thank you for laying down your principles to read this fic! haha! yes this one is quite fluffiful, but there's some minor plotlines coming up...this story's not being laid to rest juuuuust yet :D**

IzzyDelacour: **I always have death threats for you my dear!! It was a Mr Darcy moment wasn't ti! I shall have to reference that in my fic at some point...it's quite an Alicia thing to say...**

Imaginative Reality: **Sorry, but I have a lot more to come and I wasn't really sure how to write that part, so I kinda just skipped it...sorry!**

**and to everyone whose read it and reviewed so far, or story alerted and favourited me...it makes me happy!! So here you go:**

5. Revision, fluff, and some not-so-fluffy bludgers.

'So you should now all be getting ready for your O.W.L's, I hope you've all got study plans and timetables?'

Professor McGonagall said, in a voice that dared anyone to disagree. Naturally, no one had such a thing, but each student kept that to themselves and instead regarded the rest of the class nervously, instantly presuming they were the sole person who had yet to begin revision.

'Katie, have you started revising yet?'

Alicia asked anxiously as they were dismissed from Transfiguration. Not wanting to worry her friend, Katie shrugged.

'A little. Only Charms, because I'm worst at it.'

Alicia groaned.

'You're one of the best!'

'Don't worry! I'll help you revise Charms if you help me out with Potions?'

Alicia smiled, knowing Katie was a good and patient teacher – and hopeless at potions.

'Deal.'

'Revising again? Surely you know it all now?'

Oliver asked, sitting beside Katie at the table she was sharing with Angelina and Alicia.

'Bugger off Wood, you're ruining the chi.'

Alicia murmured, not focusing on what she said properly as she tried to copy something down without accidentally writing what she was saying. Katie laughed as Oliver made a face, and Angelina looked over at what Alicia was writing.

'_The properties of wormwood include, among others, the ability to revitalise chi?_'

She read out, and Alicia did a double take at her work before growling and scratching the sentence out again.

'I blame you for that.'

Katie muttered to Oliver as he grinned, and he made puppy dog eyes at her before she pushed him, and he knocked her ink bottle over, pouring it over the edge of their table and streaking towards Angelina's bag.

'_Evanesco_!'

Katie cried out, lunging towards it, and Oliver looked guiltily between Angelina's murderous face, Alicia's dazed and stoned face and Katie's amused-but-I'm-really-annoyed-at-you face.

'See you later.'

He said quickly, kissing Katie and exiting quickly from the library.

'That boy of yours…'

Alicia muttered, turning back to her work.

'In all fairness, you know you can't talk and write at the same time.'

Angelina said, and when she turned away Alicia made a face at her.

--

They behaved casually towards one another during Quidditch practices. Katie was glad, it didn't infringe upon the practices, and also because she knew the twins would tease them mercilessly if they did do anything, and whilst Wood could take it she certainly couldn't.

'Good practice everyone, we've got it in the bag against Slytherin next week.'

Wood said, grinning round at their tired faces, and even Katie felt a little resentful towards him, until he turned that gorgeous smile of his on her.

'Don't make me like you now I'm trying to stay mad!'

She groaned as they walked up to the castle together, Oliver putting his arm round her and kissing her cheek.

'Well tough. I'm not in a mean mood.'

'Yeah right. My _broom_ aches! And that's not even attached!'

She said, and he laughed, kissing her lips quickly, taking her by surprise.

'You stole that one.'

She said, and he grinned. 'I _earned_ it actually.'

'And how did you work that one out?'

She asked casually.

'Because I'm fantastic.'

She laughed. 'Just keep tellin' yourself that sweetie.'

--

The match day dawned bright and crisp, and sitting shaking at the table, Alicia pushed her, still half asleep herself.

'Stop being so damn awake! You're making me twitchy!'

Angelina rolled her eyes as she sat down opposite them.

'Wake up Alicia it's eight o'clock. It's not like the sun hasn't risen.'

'The sun has _risen_?!'

Alicia said, and Katie laughed, but part of this was that she was so full of tension that laughing helped her release a little of it.

'You're cheerful.'

'No she's not, she's bricking it.'

Angelina said dryly, helping herself to breakfast as Oliver and the twins joined them, Fred sidling up next to Angelina as Oliver put his arm loosely round Katie's waist.

'You ok? Have you eaten something?'

She nodded.

'What?'

'Toast.'

'How many pieces?'

'One.'

She said, glaring at him.

'Sorry, I-'

'I'm not anorexic Oliver I'm just nervous!'

She snapped, getting up and beginning to walk towards the Quidditch pitch. Oliver groaned and looked longingly at the toast, knowing he should follow her. George grinned.

'Go after her, we'll bring some food down to the changing rooms in about a half hour ok?'

'Thanks!'

Oliver said, getting up and jogging out of the hall and towards Katie, who was already hallway to the changing rooms.

'Katie! KATIE!'

Oliver yelled out, getting breathless as his breathing went out of sync, and he slowed as he saw her speed up. He began to run, reaching the changing rooms as she did and slamming the door as she reached the handle, standing the other side of her, his arm across her.

'I wasn't implying you were anorexic Kates, and you know that.'

He said calmly, breathing heavily, and she looked at the door, and back at him, then sighed.

'I know, I'm just really freaked.'

'It's gonna be fine, you've done this a hundred times over haven't you?'

Oliver said, lifting her chin up and standing closer to her. She nodded and he kissed her. Kissing, apparently, was also another outlet for nervous energy, one which both of them decided was time well spent. It was difficult at first, as Oliver wasn't breathing properly still, and when he drew back Katie grinned and went inside the changing rooms, and following her he pinned her up against the wall and put his hands firmly on her waist, holding her close and smiling internally. They should do this more often…there should be more Quidditch matches. He found himself thinking, a little guiltily, about how great exam time was gonna be, if he could prise her away from her studies for some alone time.

--

Oliver squeezed her hand before taking his place at the front next to Harry.

'Nervous?'

Harry asked him. Wood shook his head. 'Nothing we haven't done before. Nothing like a friendly eh guys?'

He called back to the rest of the team, and they laughed a little nervously, aware it would be anything but. They were used to abuse from the Slytherins, but here it was harder to follow.

Flying out, and hearing Lee introducing them, they flew around the stand to tumultuous sound from three of the four houses.

'-This is Oliver Wood's last year as team captain, we're all waiting to know who he hands the position over to. He's currently seeing Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell, who you'll be able to see shortly as she turns bright red-'

The Gryffindor team, in spite of themselves, all turned to look at Katie, and true enough, she did go red, and Oliver flew up to give her a quick kiss, leaving her grinning, embarrassed, and flew upwards and away from the crowds a little.

The game started off calmly enough, but as soon as the Gryffindor team got two goals up, and Wood blocked three of the Slytherin shots, things started to get nasty. Katie looked at Alicia and Angelina on either side, and the three flew in close formation at the advancing Slytherin chaser, and Katie resisted the urge to scream as he got closer, swerving up at the last minute and dropping the Quaffle to a chaser below, but shooting forwards Katie grasped it with the tips of her fingers and shot forwards, unable to see where her fellow chasers were, and concentrating on the beaters and third chaser in front of her, the keeper presumably behind one of them, she couldn't see.

There was a sudden lurch as the tail of her broom was knocked upwards and a bludger came flying for her, she couldn't dodge it, so just braced herself for it and it hit her hand, crushing her fingers against the broom handle, which then gave way, and she fell forwards, loosing her footing, but she clung on to the Quaffle, throwing it towards Alicia, who wasn't paying attention, but Angelina flew by and grabbed it, moving forwards, and in a particularly brutal shot a beater hit Katie in the head and sent her down.

--

'What happened?'

She asked hoarsely, not opening her eyes but aware of people round her. Her head hurt.

'Well-'

'Katie are you ok?!'

'Whose there?'

She asked, confused by all the voices.

'Angelina, Alicia and the twins.'

'Oooh.'

She said, lacking the energy or pain threshold to nod. 'So what happened?'

'Well, after you went down, Oliver went mental, yelling for a foul, saying they shouldn't hit you because you didn't have the Quaffle and were going down anyway. Marcus Flint started saying it was a misdirected bludger, and Wood was biased anyway as you're his girlfriend, and so Oliver punched him, which got each team a penalty. I think Oliver thought it was worth it though. We scored, he saved.' One of the twins explained, and despite herself, Katie smiled.

'Sounds like the boy I know.'

'Yeah, and it was awesome, he broke Flint's nose and everything!'

The other twin added, making the boys laugh and Angelina and Alicia make disapproving noises, followed by the sound of one of them (probably Angelina) hitting one of the twins (probably George).

'So…where's Oliver?'

'He was waiting Katie, don't worry. We made him go take a shower though, he had various people's blood on him, and mud, and needed to cool off anyway.'

'Various people's?'

'He carried you up here, your fingers and head were bleeding.'

Alicia said, and one of the twins put in 'and Flint's nose was a spectacular splatter!'

'That's gross.'

Angelina muttered faintly, and then 'Katie! George you git you said you'd come and get me as soon as she woke!'

Oliver's voice yelled out, as George muttered 'oops' and footsteps came nearer. Katie experimented with opening her eyes, and gradually she could see what was going on. And she laughed.

'You look like idiots.'

She told the four people stood round her, and then Oliver appeared.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'My head hurts, but I'm still alive, and you lot are here, so it's cool. Heard you flipped out.'

She said lightly, and Oliver grinned sheepishly. 'Yeah sorry, but…'

'Flint's an arsehole?'

Fred put in helpfully and Oliver nodded, grinning. He had taken her hand and squeezed it, kissing her forehead.

**A/N so what do we think? I needed to fill in some time because I've written a chapter over christmas and can't put it up because I have this huge gap. So after this, we have the christmas (no cheesy presents exchange, chiefly because I forgot...)**


	6. Coffee, Cafes and Christmas

**So here's the next part, who loves Christmas? Thanks to my reviewers** lostmidtranslation, Flanclanman, and IzzyDelacour** You have earned yourself many sparkles and bubbles :D**

**So here's hoping you like the next part, it's really just moving the story along a bit, sorry if there's discrepancies (I think there are a few oddities concerning everyone's ages and things, but just go with it!) but I'm focusing on Katie and Oliver in this one (Obviously!).**

Katie's Christmas job had turned into more than she could've possibly imagined. She was working in a little coffee shop, and little meant _little_. It was a narrow stone room with tables down the edge, with just enough space to sit and for the waitresses to squeeze through. The counter was curved along the two walls to provide enough storage for everything. The main surface held space for passing out orders, and the till. It was a magical thing that picked up on everything placed on the surface, and then you put the money in, and it gave out the correct change. Katie had got to know the other girls who worked there. They spent most of the time in the snug little kitchen, heated by a warm little fire, and they would all crowd around it with mugs of coffee. That was a necessity, when she had applied for the job, the girl there, a year her elder, had looked her up and down, not unkindly, and said

'Don't even think about applying unless you drink coffee.'

Katie had grinned and merely answered 'Religiously!'

The girl had broken into a smile and introduced herself as Fae. Her older sister Kelsey worked there too, she was the head and she was nineteen. The other's who worked there were Kelsey's friend Gemma, and another girl her age, Alucia. Fae had short hair tied back in a ponytail with a straight fringe, her hair was dark brown and she was a bit taller than Katie. Kelsey was taller still, with a long dark brown braid and laughing eyes. Gemma had curly blonde hair always tied up with an invisible tie, into a fluffy bun. She was a little shorter than Katie, and had an hourglass figure. Alucia, Lucy, or Luce, was the same height as Katie, with black hair in a high ponytail, which bobbed around when she walked or talked enthusiastically. All the girls got along really well, and often only two people were needed to serve, leaving the rest available for chatting.

Gemma, Fae and Kelsey had been Beauxbatons students, and Lucy was from Cranford **(Anyone see Cranford Park? The series set in...err...olden days?!)**. They all liked to gossip, especially about each other, always filling in everything about the people, friends and guys they had met. Gemma was always entertaining them with the awful chat-up lines that were pulled on her (Your eyes are like spanners…….they're tightening my nuts), but she was an incredibly intelligent girl, an artist, who was as particular about her men as she was about her painting. They laughed more than Katie ever thought she could at _work_.

'So Lucy my dear, how's you love life?' They all looked at Lucy, who blushed and grinned guiltily. The girls all giggled and squealed, and Gemma, who was working out in the café, only needing one due to it being so quiet, poked her head round.

'What's going on, I heard 'ooh's'!'

The girls smiled and laughed as Lucy's blush deepened. Gemma grinned.

'I'll put the bell out.'

This was what they did when no one needed to man the till, the customers could ring the bell for attention.

'So…'

Fae prompted, and Lucy bit her lip.

'Aaah come on, it's not like we'll ever meet him!'

Katie said, not able to keep herself from smiling a huge grin.

'His name's David.'

The girls screamed and Lucy hushed them all, mortified.

'Sorry Luce, carry on, carry on!'

Gemma said, her fingers curling round a coffee mug Kelsey had just given her; she sat on one of the squidgy chairs around the fire.

'He goes to Stratton, and he's really nice. He's got quite long dark hair and he's really tall. He's a Quidditch chaser and he's really good, he asked if I wanted to go and watch him play next weekend.'

Gemma was nearly falling off her chair; she was on the edge so much.

'Oh God please tell me you said yes?!'

She nodded and the girls piled on her, hugging their shy friend, pleased she had found someone nice who could get to know the wonderful girl she was.

The bell rang.

'Oh damn.'

Gemma said, her head appearing in amongst the mass of girls in black and green, the uniform colours.

'Don't worry Gem, I'll go.'

Kelsey said, and walked out into the shop, and they heard her voice mingled with a customer's. Not too much later she came back out.

'Katie?'

Katie's head shot up.

'Yeah? Did I do something wrong?'

'No no.' A sly smile crept onto Kelsey's face. 'There's a nice young man in the café asking to see you…'

There was an outbreak of squeals. Katie shushed them all mortified and grabbed Fae's arm as she went to look, but Gemma had already poked her head round, and when she came back, she was giggling.

'Wow Katie, he's fit isn't he!'

'Shut up Gemma!'

Katie said, sure that whoever it was could hear quite well what was going on.

'What's his name?'

Lucy asked, and Katie shrugged.

'Kelsey didn't say who it is.'

'Well go out there then!'

Katie stood up and got to the doorway, but before she could go through she turned back.

'And stay in there! No eavesdropping!'

The girls all looked at each other in mock outrage, and Katie rolled her eyes, going through to the café.

'Oliver!'

She pushed open the door and moved round to him, pulling him into a hug.

'What are you doing here?'

She asked as she came away.

'One second.'

He said, and she looked at him, and he kissed her, long, slow and smooth, she felt lost in it. She heard an outbreak of giggling from the doorway and raised her middle finger to her friends without even looking round.

He pulled away and looked at her, taking in every aspect; they hadn't seen each other in several weeks.

'I'm down here for some Quidditch team tryouts, I knew you were working here, and that girl said you did and that she'd go and get you.'

Katie hugged him again before he could say anything; she had missed him so much.

'What time do you get off work?'

He asked her, and she looked at the clock, and in doing so caught sight of Gemma and Fae peering round. She pointed at them and tried to look annoyed but kept smiling.

'Go away!'

They vanished in more giggles and Katie saw the clock.

'Two more hours.'

Oliver nodded and looked longingly at her lips.

'My trial is in twenty minutes, I don't know how long that's going to take, but I'll come and see you when you're done and maybe we could go somewhere?'

She smiled and nodded.

'That would be nice.'

He grinned and she caught his eye, and she kissed him once more, hearing an eruption of squeals from the doorway.

'Oh for God's sake!'

Katie rolled her eyes and called to the girls, and Oliver grinned, and held her hand for as long as possible as he walked away, not missing the enormous smile he had put on her face.

Katie went back into the kitchens and nearly screamed as the girls appeared either side of her.

'Oh My God!'

'Katie who was _that?_!'

'That was sooo cute!'

Kate grinned and rolled her eyes, crossing the room to pick up her drink and sit by the fire in the comfy chair. The bell rang and Katie looked up. Fae walked to the door.

'I'll go, but don't you DARE talk without me!'

They grinned and the girls surrounded Katie once more, who grinned serenely.

'I'll wait for Fae.'

'Aww come on, we'll fill her in!'

But Katie shook her head. The time seemed to take forever for the girls, dying to know about Katie's mysterious visitor, and Katie was dying to tell them, despite feeling shy at their questions.

Fae finally rushed in, grabbing her mug and skidding over to sit on the side of Gemma's chair.

'Go Katie!'

'Who _is_ he?!'

Gemma asked, leaning forward in her chair once more. Katie rolled her eyes.

'His name's Oliver Wood, and he's in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. This is his last year, he's nineteen soon. He plays Quidditch, I didn't even know he was in town, but he's doing tryouts for the team. He's meeting me after work.'

'So is he like, a friend? Or more…?!'

Kelsey asked, intrigued. Katie grinned, knowing already the reaction her answer would get.

'What do you think? He's my boyfriend, we've been going out since…um, October.'

Gemma squealed and rushed to hug her; Kelsey jumped up and her coffee went absolutely everywhere, mostly over her sister; Lucy smiled warmly and Katie could see she was thrilled.

'That is just the most adorable thing ever!'

Gemma said, and Katie laughed, moving round to get the mop and bucket, whipping out her wand and bewitching it to mop the spilt coffee up.

**As soon as I have some lovely reviews the later part of this chapter will be up - their 'date' although I need to write some more to it...I have a tendancy to skip through scenes because I have some formed in my mind and so others get half finished! So I shall complete it and send it up for you within the week...unless I forget! Sorry for taking ages to update - college, university open days and general laziness!**


	7. The Promise of Summer

**Fraid it's a bit short, but there's more to come, I promise! Had a bit of writers block on this one, but finally thought of an idea for the end of this chapter - didn't want it to be too cliche. It's probably a little predictable as far as stories go, but I don't think it's too cheesy. I hope it's not, anyway. voila.**

That evening, the girls were all fussing over Katie.

'This is like a date, girl, I'll make you look nice if it kills me!'

Gemma said in response to her protests. She roped in Kelsey to help and the two of them curled Katie's hair into curls with none other than a pencil off the stove, looping a few back off her face, pulling some down to soften her face. They put on her glasses, and she got changed into what she had worn down. Black jeans and a small white t-shirt. Fae rolled her eyes.

'Honestly, give it here.'

Katie took the t-shirt off and handed it to her. Fae tapped it several times with her wand and then handed it back. Katie wriggled into it; it was now a light blue vest top with little gold lines around the edge.

'Parfait!'

Lucy said, handing her a small flower. Katie tucked it in her hair and spun round.

'Go baby! Go into the big wide world!'

Gemma said, jumping and clapping her hands.

'All right, calm down Gemma! We'll see you tomorrow Kats.'

Katie nodded and waved at them as she picked up her bag and long black jacket. Oliver was waiting outside, he looked up as she opened the door, and smiled as he saw her.

'Hey stranger.'

She grinned and put her left arm round his neck, her other hand on his chest, he leant down, placing his arms securely around her waist and he kissed her deeply, and she leant back a little, wrapping one of her legs round his. As they moved out of the kiss he brought her back up slowly and they looked round. Oliver grinned and waved, and as she looked round she saw four faces at the window peering through the net curtains. She grinned and waved at them, and they shamelessly waved back.

'Come with me.'

Oliver said, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, and they walked down the street, made of uneven cobbles, it was too narrow for cars in this old village.

'How were the trials?'

Katei asked, looking around as they walked further on, out of the area she was familiar with. Oliver smiled widely and hugged her.

'I got in! Once I leave Hogwarts I can start immediately.'

'Keeper?'

'Of course!'

He said, grinning, he pressed his forehead to hers. His face fell slightly as her smile faded.

'What's wrong?'

'I don't want you to leave.'

She said, smiling at herself, admitting what she'd been thinking and blocking from her mind ever since they'd started going out. She only just managed to stop the tears from threatening to gather in her eyes. He lifted her chin up to his face.

'That's so far ahead we don't need to think about that yet. And when it comes, we've got the whole summer together before you start again.'

At the mention of the summer she grinned as he held her even tighter.

'You've thought about it a lot haven't you?'

He grinned sheepishly. 'Well yeah. A whole summer together. It doesn't get much better than that.' He said, holding her close, he kissed her and they resumed their walk, Oliver clutching her hand tightly.

'So where are we going?'

'All will be revealed in good time my lady.'

He said grandly, making her laugh, almost for the sake of laughing, it felt so good to be around Oliver again, and to laugh.

The light began to fade as Oliver finally stopped and turned to face her.

'Now, do you promise to trust me on this one?'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Why…what have you done?'

'Just give it a chance, ok?' He said, watching her anxiously and only moved when she nodded reluctantly. He pushed open the door and they walked through the small corridor to the source of low light and music.

There were lots of couples, of all ages, dancing. Proper dancing.

Oliver was quick to grab Katie's arm as she turned around and walked away in one movement.

'Katie, please, just give it a chance!'

'Oliver you know I can barely stay on a broom half the time let alone on two feet!'

She insisted, realising that taking flying as an example was a bad idea. Oliver didn't tolerate any less than the best fliers on his team. He let a small pause speak his point, before he laced his fingers into hers and led her to the dance floor.

Katie dropped her bag at the side and a woman in a deep red dress came to their side.

'Do you two lovely people know what you're doing?'

She asked kindly, and Katie was about to say no, and try and talk herself out of having to dance when Oliver flashed the woman a dazzling smile.

'I think we'll be fine thanks.'

As she moved away, Katie frowned at him. 'What do you mean 'we'll be fine'? There goes my only chance of practice before humiliating myself completely in front of you!'

Oliver sighed. 'Katie.'

'Yes?'

'You worry too much.' He said with a smile, and pulled her flush against him, so that she had no choice but to follow his lead as he stepped into the dance flawlessly.

'Just my luck to pick the guy whose good at bloody everything.' Katie muttered resentfully.

**So review, my lovelies, and there shall be bubbles and sparkles for all!**


	8. Words of Wisdomand DOOM!

**Sorry for the lateness peeps, I don't even want to check how long ago it was that I updated. Still, I figured it was time for a bit of reality amongst the fluff, hence this chapter. Just out of interest, what did people think of the whole 'dancing' thing? I thought it was a bit different.**

**Anyway, thankyou to ALL the people who have been reviewing and reading, hope this doesn't disappoint. x**

Chapter 8 - Words of wisdom...and DOOM.

'Hey Katie, are you doing anything next...Tuesday?' Oliver asked the next time they met up. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

'No, why?'

He entwined their fingers as they started walking away from Katie's house, and looked at their hands thoughtfully. 'Well my parents really want to meet you.'

Katie's insides went into panic mode, and she swallowed. 'Do they? Really? Why is that then, I'd have thought, you know, with Christmas being so close and all...' She chattered, and Oliver looked at her with an amused smile on his face.

'Katie? Stop.' He said, and kissed her hand. 'They want to meet you because they've heard so much about you.' Katie whimpered, and he laughed, putting his arm round her and rubbing her shoulder. 'Relax, they're really not scary people. They'll love you, just as much as I do.' He said smoothly, but Katie didn't miss what he said. Should she comment on it? Should she do something? And what about the more pressing problem of Oliver's _parents_?

'Just think about it Katie.' He said softly, squeezing her hand as he let go of her shoulders.

Lizzie watched her older sister carefully as she passed the dining room, and then grinned.

'You're freaking out.'

Katie reappeared and glared at her sister. 'I am not freaking out.' She turned to leave.

'You're freaking out.' Lizzie said again, smirking, and Katie looked back and frowned.

'I am _not_!'

Lizzie laughed. 'Katie, I've known you for how many years now? You're my big sister, I think I can tell when you're freaking out. And right now? You're freaking out.'

Katie cursed her perceptive younger sister, and sat down with a sigh. 'Oliver wants me to meet his parents.'

Lizzie wrinkled her nose. 'Is that it? I would've thought it was at least somehow sex-based.' She said casually, and Katie stared at her younger sister in shock for a moment. 'Oh relax, I won't tell mum. Anyway, what's the big deal, Oliver's already met mum.'

Kate groaned and rested her forehead on the table. 'Yeah but that's different! He had once before anyway and it was just mum; they chatted in the doorway. This is _dinner_!'

'Oh God, they're _that_ kind of people are they?' Lizzie asked sarcastically, and Katie gave her a look. 'Oh my, real normal people who eat dinner and ask to get to know their son's girlfriend of almost three months. Oh the horror.' She dropped the facade and asked dryly 'need I continue?'

'You're not helping.'

'Believe me, I am. But you're a screw up.' She responded happily, and Katie plucked a grape out of the fruit bowl and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before throwing it at her sister. Lizzie sat still in shock for a moment, before responding with two grapes and an over-ripe nectarine that no one wanted to touch for precisely that reason. Katie squealed and ducked, and it hit the wall. Looking round, both girls immediately wished it had just hit Katie instead.

'What time is mum home?' Katie asked weakly. Lizzie picked a grape up and ate it absent-mindedly.

'Seven.'

'Let's get going then.'

Tuesday rolled around far too quickly – and happily, it seemed. The world was delighted it was Tuesday. Except Katie of course. After four outfit changes, and twelve owls to both Angelina and Alicia, she settled on dark jeans, trainers, a long-sleeved white t-shirt and a dark blue jacket. She brushed her hair and tied it back as usual, and didn't forget her glasses. Getting downstairs, she reached the fireplace, and opened out the parchment with the address on it. With a last sigh, she took some floo powder, stepped into the grate, and said '5 Whirligig lane'.

After a nauseating floo trip (as usual) she appeared in the grate of the Wood household crouched down, one hand on her head.

'Are you ok?' a high pitched little voice asked, and she looked up, standing up and stepping out, wiping her feet on the ironically placed 'welcome' mat.

There was a little girl with black pigtails, wearing yellow sunflower dungarees, looking curiously up at her.

'Yes thank you. Is Oliver around?' She asked nervously, and she nodded.

'Uncl' Oliver!' The little girl called out, and Katie's eyebrows went up, but she said nothing. Oliver walked into the room a moment later and grinned.

'Hey, you're early.'

'I was worried about being late.' She muttered, embarrassed, and he hugged her, kissing her cheek.

'No matter. This is my older sister's daughter Annabel. Bel this is my girlfriend Katie.'

'Hello!' Annabel said, waving cheerfully, before running to the doorway to where her mother was standing, clearly Oliver's older sister who smiled at the two of them.

'You must be Katie. I'm Jessie.' She said with a smile and a soft voice, and Katie warmed to her immediately.

'Nice to meet you.' Katie said, not quite sure what to say as her name had already been introduced it seemed. Oliver tugged on her hand.

'Come on through.'

**What do we think peoples?** Review and tell me!

xxxx


End file.
